The Return of Hades
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Hades has returned and has invaded the Smash Mansion, kidnapping Pit and Corrin in the process. It's up to the unlikely team of Bayonetta and Robin to go down to the Underworld and save Pit and Corrin. Will they make it in time before Hades initiates his devilish plan? M Rated!


**Authors note: Now I know that some of you are pretty uncomfortable about the incest going on between Corrin and Kamui. (Of course should, since incest it's not supposed to be good) Warning you now. The first part of this story involves some heavy sexual tension and incest. If you're already freaked out about the incest or feel uncomfortable with lewds. Turn away now! There's also a lewd scene involving tentacles. If you feel uncomfortable about that too, save yourself. If you do choose to stay, you're in for a really good treat! Now that that is taken care of, enjoy everybody!**

It was night time at the Smash Mansion. Most of the smashers were in their beds sleeping peacefully. All except one. Corrin and Kamui were sleeping together in their bed turned away from each other. Corrin was sleeping peacefully hugging a pillow and letting out a soft snore. Kamui was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her breathing was becoming heavy and her body temperature was rising causing her to sweat.

Kamui was having a nightmare about Corrin and Bayonetta. She envisioned Corrin kissing Bayonetta and saying how much he loves her. Kamui watched as Bayonetta stared back at her with devilish grey eyes while she made out her brother in front of her very eyes. The dream began to shift to a bedroom scene. Bayonetta was in a provocative outfit with a whip in her hand. The outfit could have been seen as a cat suit but given Bayonetta's panther motif, it made sense to be called that. The outfit looked identical to what she normally wore except she was showing skin in the most sexualized places including her breasts and her private area. Corrin was in a bed with his arms tied by Bayonetta's hair. Corrin was on all fours, completely naked with his ass facing Bayonetta. Bayonetta starts to whip Corrin which causes him to make erotic moans. Kamui continued to watch as her brother get whipped by the Umbra Witch. Kamui tries to run to save Corrin, but her body wouldn't move. She struggled as much as she could to break free from this unknown force, but there was no hope.

 _"Cere...P-Please stop. Please!" Corrin begged._

 _Bayonetta drops the whip and turns Corrin around flat on his back. Bayonetta crawls on the bed and gets on top of Corrin._

 _"Do you really want me to stop dear?" Bayonetta reached down to grasp at the prince's cock. The feeling of Bayonetta's touch causes Corrin's cock to twitch. "With how big you've gotten down here, it looks to me like you want more."_

 _The Umbra Witch started to move her hands up and down his shaft._

 _Corrin moaned and starts gripping on the covers. He tried his best to hide the blush that appeared on his face, but it was impossible to hide his shyness. "Cereza..."_

 _"I'll take good care of you my precious Corrin." Bayonetta stared at Corrin with those same evil gray eyes. Corrin gasped and moaned when she took a lick of Corrin's shaft before taking it all in her mouth._

 _Kamui watches Bayonetta give a blowjob to her brother. The act should have disgusted her, yet Kamui found herself massaging her own breast and fingering her pussy. Her tongue was sticking out with drool coming out. Her breathing was heavy and her mind was blank. The fantasy of her brother being dominated was unfolding in front of her, and she was enjoying every minute of it._

 _Bayonetta stops the blowjob, still gripping onto Corrin's dick. Bayonetta stands over Corrin's dick and began to enter it slowly inside of her pussy._

 _"I'm going to make you mine." Bayonetta said with that cocky grin she always wore whenever she won. What she won this time was the dragon prince's heart and body. Bayonetta starts to slide down Corrin's dick._

 _Corrin lets out a loud moan when his dick fully enters inside of Bayonetta's pussy. Bayonetta places her hand on Corrin's shoulder as she begins to ride him. Corrin closed his eyes shut as if trying to avoid eye contact with the Umbra Witch._

 _"Cere...Y-You're being too rough! S-Slow down please!" Corrin pleaded._

 _Bayonetta ignored Corrin's request and starts bouncing on Corrin faster. "This feels too good to slow down. What would be the fun in taking it easy?"_

 _Kamui starts to add another finger inside of her pussy and picks up her pace. She starts to tug on her breast as she got closer to reaching her climax along with Corrin._

 _"Cere! If you keep going...I'm...I'm…" Corrin struggled to get the words out of his mouth but his voice erupted into another breathtaking moan that was music to both Bayonetta and Kamui's ears._

 _"Do it Corrin. I've been waiting for this for so long. You'll finally be mine."_

 _Bayonetta kept going faster and faster. One final bounce and Corrin released his seed inside of Bayonetta letting out a scream._

 _"Corrin!" Kamui yelled out loudly as she orgasmed along with her brother._

Kamui sprung up. She was breathing really fast and she was sweating. She looks at her surroundings to find herself still in her room. Kamui reaches down her panties and feels a wet spot on it. She then turns to Corrin to see him still fast asleep. It was a relief to see that he wasn't on all fours, tied to the bed, but she felt disgusted that she just allowed Bayonetta to molest Corrin and do whatever she wanted to him in her nightmare. Instead of trying to help him, Kamui's sexual desire took over.

 _"It was just a nightmare. I couldn't control myself. Why did I just stand there and allowed Corrin to get molested by that witch? My mind just went blank seeing Corrin in such a helpless state...It's what I always wanted with him. That should've been me with Corrin...not her. What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about this right now."_ Kamui shook her head in disappointment. What would her mother think now seeing her in this pathetic state? Her father was definitely laughing at her. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint her late mother…although Kamui knew it was already too late for that for the life decisions she has made.

Kamui gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and starts to take off her pajamas. Kamui stepped into the shower and let the water flow down her body. She looks at her arms. They had scars on them. The memories of her past began rushing back to her and made her growl recalling how awful her past was. Her past made her feel empty but Corrin was the only thing that kept her going. Even when things got better back in their world thanks to being able to reunite Hoshido and Nohr, she still couldn't get over her trauma before that time. Most of the other injuries she had were still all over her body and while most of them healed over time, she would never be able to get because at the time her happiness was stripped away from her because of those scars. Corrin had told her that those scars wouldn't take anything away from her, but now they carry a different meaning. If Corrin was taken away from her…then all the suffering she bore onto herself would be for nothing…and it would be Bayonetta's fault.

 _"Dammit! I will never forgive those scumbags for what they did to me. What they tried to do to Corrin! What they wanted to do with us."_ Kamui balls her fist in anger. _"And I will never forgive that witch for taking my precious brother away from me…"_

Kamui turns off the shower and gets out of it. She dries herself off and puts her battle armor back on. Corrin groaned as he started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and sees his sister was awake. Kamui takes her Yato and leaves out of the room. Corrin was a little puzzled on where his sister was going.

 _"Is sister okay? It's not like her to just leave the bed. Something must be wrong."_ Corrin thought to himself.

Corrin gets out of bed to secretly follow his sister. Before he did that, he made sure to change out of his pajamas into his battle armor. However, because he didn't think he would be fighting and since he expected his sister to get himself hurt seeing as how she took his sword, Corrin opted for one of his healing staves to get her out of trouble. He would probably regret the decision of forgetting his sword and dragonstone later.

Kamui walks outside to try to get some fresh air, but froze in place when she saw Robin and Pit sitting down on the grass admiring the moon. The Nohrian princess started to tremble. After her argument with Robin, she was afraid that Robin wouldn't want to speak to her anymore. She was afraid that she'll lose her the first friend that she made in the mansion. Pit turns to see Kamui and waves at her.

"Hey Kamui! Nice to see you out here!" Pit smiled.

Kamui was hesistant to go towards Pit and Robin. She fought through her fear and took a seat next to Pit. Kamui took a glance at Robin. Robin looked back at Kamui, but quickly turns away. She was still a little upset at the fight she had with the Nohrian princess. She struggled to stare at Kamui. The knowledge of the feelings Kamui has for her brother made Robin feel uneasy. Kamui felt a lump in her throat. Pit started to notice how uneasy Kamui was feeling.

"Is everything alright Kamui? You don't look too good." Pit said.

"Y-Yeah. I just...didn't get any good sleep. I thought maybe some fresh air would help me calm down." Kamui looks back and sees Corrin stepping out of the mansion.

Corrin turns around and looks up at the roof. Bayonetta and Cloud were sitting on the roof together enjoying the night's sky. "Cere! Down here!" Corrin yelled.

Bayonetta looked down to see Corrin waving at her. "Little one. Isn't past your bed time darling?" Bayonetta couldn't help but smile back.

"I-I don't need a bed curfew. I'm old of enough to decide when I should go to sleep." Corrin pouted as a small blush appeared on his lips.

Kamui looked on as Bayonetta continued to flirt with her brother. She tried her best not to let her anger show. Robin looks at Kamui's reaction and sighed to herself.

"Pit, do you mind me and Kamui having a little alone time? I need to talk to her about something important." Robin asked. Kamui was a little surprised to hear Robin wanted to talk to her. However, she feared of what Robin had to say to her.

Pit nodded at Robin. "I understand. I'll give you two some space."

Pit gets up and walks away from the two girls to give them space.

Robin and Kamui didn't make eye contact. The two didn't say anything for a while until Robin broke the silence. "Kamui. I'm not going to act like petty child and pretend I don't care for you anymore. Cause I do care for you. I'm concerned about you Kamui. You're not well. Both mentally and physically. If you continue like this, you'll lead your life to a path of self-destruction."

"My life was messed up before I even came here. Things have never healed over time for me. I made a promise to myself that I would always protect Corrin. Because without him..." Kamui paused for a moment. She struggled to get her final words out trying to hold in her tears. "There's no hope for me to hold onto anymore. Corrin is the only one who can give me that sense of hope. I...I don't want to lose him Robin. I _need_ him."

"I get it Kamui. However, that still doesn't change that what you feel for him is forbidden. Don't get the idea that I'm defending Bayonetta either. I still haven't forgiven her about flirting with Pit. She's not the most perfect person for Corrin either. Corrin sees something in her that we don't. It's clear that Bayonetta makes him happy. Do you really want to take that happiness away from him because of your desires?"

Kamui looked down and didn't respond back. The Nohrian princess looked up as she saw a red hole glowing in the distance. "Hey. What's that in the distance?" Kamui pointed at the hole. Robin looked at the hole. She stood up with a confused look on her face.

Cloud sees the hole in the distance and taps on Bayonetta's shoulder. "Bayonetta, you see that right?" Cloud pointed.

Bayonetta looked up at the hole and was taken by surprise. _"What the hell is going on over there?"_

Pit and Corrin turned around to see that the hole was getting bigger.

"That doesn't look good…" Pit said as a matter of fact statement.

Demons started to emerge from the portal with weapons in their hands screaming and howling like animals. Up to five hundred demons that varied from giant abominations, flying creatures and creepy crawlers came charging at the mansion. Everyone pulled out their weapons and stood their ground to prepare for the fight that was coming to them. Corrin didn't have his sword or his dragonstone with him, so he stood back. Bayonetta wouldn't realize until later that Corrin had no weapon and just assumed that he refused to take part in combat. Cloud was cutting through demons with his Buster Sword. Robin was creating a wall between her and the demons with her thunder and fire tomes.

Bayonetta was hitting a giant cyclops demon with a flurry of punches. She then shot the cyclops in the eye causing it to cry in pain. "You can't see me." Bayonetta waved her hands in front of her face and then uses Madama Butterfly's fist to punch the demon away.

Pit was shooting his arrows at the flying demons. He then cuts demons in half with Palutena's bow.

Multiple demons were attacking Kamui. She was holding her own pushing them away as she stabs one of them with her lance. While she was cooling down from her attack, a demon with blades on his arms came rushing through a punches Kamui in the gut with both of its hands. The demons pierced his blade through Kamui causing her to cough up blood. The demon lifts her up, staring at her with deadly eyes has blood was coming out of the Nohrian princess's mouth. The demon lets go of Kamui, letting her body drop like a doll.

"KAMUI!" Corrin cried as he sees his sister not moving. Corrin runs towards Kamui, but was immediately stopped by a giant four armed demon that ended up grabbing his right arm. Corrin struggled to get out of the demon's grasp, but didn't have enough strength to power through. The demon snickered as he started to drag Corrin farther away from his sister who was left lifeless on the ground with a pool of blood around her.

"No! Let me go! My sister is hurt!" Corrin tried to squirm out of the demon's grip but it was useless to resist. Without his dragonstone, he was just an ordinary person with no physical strength.

"You better keep your voice down little lady. You wouldn't want me to rough you up before we arrive at our destination."

Corrin let out a small whine as a response. The demon mistook him for a helpless girl and was going to milk it for all it was worth. Having only a staff was only making things worse. The demon laughed seeing Corrin attempt to use the staff as a weapon, but it had no effect.

Pit was fighting against crawling demons that shoot poison. While he was fighting the crawling demon, a wizard demon uses his staff to cast a paralyzing spell on Pit. Pit stood there frozen in place. The demons around Pit laughed at his misery.

"I. Can't. Move. I was getting ready to destroy you losers!" Pit shouted angrily. A giant demon picks up Pit and carries him over his shoulder.

As Bayonetta finished killing another demon, she turns to see Corrin getting dragged away by the giant demon.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta yelled.

"Cere! Help me!" Corrin cried out.

Bayonetta wasn't paying attention and the Cyclops was ready to smash her with his club. Cloud does a vertical slash to the demon, cutting it in half.

"Pay attention! You almost got your killed!" Cloud yelled as he continued covering for the Umbra Witch.

Bayonetta ignored Cloud to go and chase after Corrin. She was blocked by two giant four armed demons and was getting frustrated. Bayonetta elbows one of the giants in the gut and breaks both its ankles by hitting them with her guns. The other giant tries to punch Bayonetta. She dodges the attack and the giant knocks his partner down. Bayonetta shoots the giant in the kneecaps. She then rips off two of the giant's arms and beats the giant with them.

Bayonetta flinches after hearing Corrin scream louder than before. Pit was getting carried away into the Underworld portal. As Corrin was getting dragged down to the Underworld, the portal was slowly closing.

"Cere! Please! Save me!" Corrin cried out. Tears were threatening to fall down his eyes at the hopeless situation he was in.

The demon was getting annoyed with Corrin's voice progressively getting louder. While there was no way the Nohrian prince was going to escape, the demon's ears started ringing. Not putting up with his voice anymore, the demon simply lowered one of his hands to Corrin's mouth causing the prince to freak out even more. He noticed the angry look that Bayonetta wore and he couldn't help but smirk triumphantly.

Bayonetta ran towards the retreating demons as fast she could, but it was too late. The portal closed before Bayonetta could reach Corrin.

"Fuck…Those damn demons..." Bayonetta hissed. _"Corrin…"_

"We were outnumbered. Now Pit and Corrin are stuck in the Underworld. Is there any way we can go after them? We have to save them! Robin exclaimed.

"There is a way. I can create a portal to the Underworld."

"You can?! Well let's go save them!"

"Woah woah woah. What makes you think that I'm taking you along with me? I don't need a liability holding me back."

"Now is not the time, witch! Look, I don't like the idea of working together with you either. You still haven't given me a reason to like you, but I'm putting aside my differences so I can save my boyfriend. Corrin is down there too. Don't you care for him?"

Normally, Bayonetta would deny caring for the dragon prince. However, she had every right to be concerned. These demons could do anything to him and the last thing she wanted was to feel responsible for him. Besides, she couldn't bear to see the tears in his eyes…

"…I am concerned. That doesn't mean that I need your help to do my job. You don't know anything about demons."

Bayonetta and Robin stopped arguing as they heard Kamui coughing near them. Kamui was crawling towards Bayonetta and Robin holding on to her gut that was still dripping blood. Kamui coughed up some more blood. Robin froze in fear seeing her friend in this state. She couldn't use a staff unlike her brother and Corrin, who had a staff, was kidnapped.

"Corrin...Corrin. No. My brother… P-Please...save him. Don't let them kill him. D-Don't let them take my brother away… I…"

No matter how strong willed Kamui was, she couldn't keep herself awake and ended up falling unconscious for real this time.

Bayonetta and Robin looked at each other for a moment. Bayonetta sighed. "Alright girl…you're coming to the Underworld with me to save Pit and Corrin. This doesn't mean we're partners. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Is that clear?"

Robin nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you think you two can handle it? Shouldn't I come along?" Cloud asked. He was honestly more concerned for Bayonetta than Robin despite Bayonetta's experience. She let her guard down because of Corrin. What would stop her from letting her guard down again?

"No Cloud. You take Kamui inside so she can get healed up. Bayonetta and I will handle it." Robin said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back alive." Bayonetta creates a portal around her and Robin and they teleport to the Underworld.

Cloud picks up Kamui bridal style. "Hang in there Kamui. I won't let you die here." Cloud quickly runs to the mansion with Kamui to get help.

* * *

The Underworld is a red, dark, and cold land surrounded by fire and lava under it. The road was a rocky structure. Stalagmites were on top of the feeling. It felt similar to a cave. Pit was still paralyzed and the demons mocked him as he was still getting carried.

"You're all a bunch of jerks. Ever one of you." Pit was beginning to feel irritable.

"You should fix your face Pit. Wouldn't want it to get stuck that way? Oh wait!" One demon joked.

All the demons burst into laughter causing Pit to fume with rage.

"My face isn't even frozen! That wasn't even funny!" Pit yelled.

Corrin was still in the grasp of the giant demon. He hasn't said anything yet. He was still distraught at seeing his sister in a pool of blood. He also couldn't stop thinking about Bayonetta. Will she be able to save him? Corrin feared for the worst. The giant demon looked at Corrin with a devious look and groped Corrin's butt.

Corrin jumped and blushed. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"You can just drop the act now, lady. It's not going to save you. So why don't you just submit?" The giant demon grinned.

Corrin gulped. He started to tremble in fear of what the demon will do to him. The demons all reach to a cliff. The giant demons throw Pit and Corrin to the ground. The paralyzing spell wore off and Pit was able to move his body again. Pit and Corrin stood up and dust themselves off.

"Now that I can move again. All you guys are going down!" Pit shouts as he takes out Palutena's bow.

"Oh Pitty. Still as annoying as ever I see." A voice echoed.

Pit froze with a shocked look on his face. The voice sounded very familiar to the angel. Pit turned to the cliff. "No...Oh no. That can't be..."

A burst of flames came from the ground. All the demons all kneeled down to the ground and bowed their heads. "All hail Lord Hades!" They all chanted. The fire disappeared to reveal...nothing.

"Pit."

"Hades."

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"PIT!"

"HADES!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"HADEEEEEEEEEES!"

Corrin looked at Pit with confusion. "Pit...who are you talking to? I don't see anybody." Corrin pointed at the cliff.

"Pardon me for the confusion. I can't really show myself because SOMEONE DESTROYED MY BODY!" Hades yelled at Pit. "So you're just going to have to settle with my lovely voice for now. I'm still here in spirit. You just can't see my sexy body unfortunately."

"Who is this guy Pit?" Corrin asked.

"Hades, the ruler of the Underworld. All he strives for is control and power over all lands. He's responsible for all the attacks on the human world. Very dangerous, but I took care of him." Pit smiled proudly.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still the big loser." Hades grinned.

Pit got annoyed with Hades' comment. "What do you want Hades? You brought your demons to the smash world to kidnap us."

"Well, being without a body for four years has left me to feel very annoyed. I need my body to cause destruction and misery to all beings. The only way I can do that is by taking a delicious pure soul. That's where you and the girl come in."

Pit looked around confused. He doesn't see any girls since it was only him and Corrin. "Girl? Wait, you mean Corrin? Corrin is boy. Hades."

All the demon stood there in silence. They all felt awkward at the creepy and sexual looks they gave Corrin.

"So I just groped a man's ass?" The giant demon asked.

"That's a boy? Hmm…It was pretty hard to tell." Hades murmured.

"Hard to tell? It's not very hard to tell that Corrin is a boy. Is everyone just really stupid here or what?" Pit facepalmed.

"But he's still pretty hot…" The perverted demon mumbled. "And he has very soft buns."

Corrin shivered at the tone. Pit kind of felt bad for him and urged the Nohrian prince to stick close to him.

"Well whatever. As long as the soul is still pure and delicious, doesn't matter what gender you are to me." Hades shrugged.

"What makes you think we're going to just surrender our souls to you?" Pit protested.

Chains came from all directions and tied Pit and Corrin by their hands and ankles. Pit and Corrin tried to pull themselves free, but the chains were too strong.

"I know you're not going to surrender, so taking your souls without consent is the more viable option I have."

"Way to sound like a rapist Hades…" Pit murmured darkly.

"I'm a bad guy. What makes you think I'm going to follow your orders and just stop?"

"The more you talk…the worst you start to sound." Pit shook his head.

"Whatever. Now, let the ritual begi-" Hades stopped himself as he sensed two more people entering into the Underworld _. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting any visitors to come here. How much of a threat could they be to my plans? I should greet them with some Underworld hospitality."_ Hades thought."Okay. Change of plans. We have some uninvited guest here. I'm going to go handle them. Demons, I order you to watch over Pitty and the girly dragon prince."

"Yes Lord Hades!" All the demons bowed.

Pit was still trying to pull himself free from the chains. Corrin just stood there with his head down and tears starting to flow from his eyes.

 _"Cere. Please save me soon. I miss you."_

* * *

Bayonetta and Robin enter into the Underworld. Bayonetta was used to the feeling of the dark and cold world. Robin was feeling a little uneasy. She couldn't imagine what other horrific monsters are crawling within the depths of hell.

"This place gives me the creeps." Robin shuddered.

"Well this is the Underworld. Home to those annoying and disgusting demons that invaded us. Once I get my hands on them. I'll make them wish they never fucked with me." Bayonetta cracked her knuckles.

"Disgusting?! Hey! My demons have feelings to you know." Hades spoke.

Bayonetta and Robin looked around in confusion. They heard a voice, but there was nobody around. "Who said that?" Robin asked.

"It was me. Hi there. I'm Hades. Lord of the Underworld."

"Where…are you?" Bayonetta asked.

"You can't see my beautiful body because someone destroyed my body. Now I'm just a disembodied voice. Now how can I help the both of you?"

"You took two very important people from us. We're here take them back."

"Oh really? You think you're going to take the dragon prince and Pitty from me? How bold." Hades chuckled.

"You better not lay a finger on Pit! That's my boyfriend you're messing with!" Robin yelled.

Hades stopped smiling after hearing that. He was trying to process what Robin just said to him. Shock, confusion, and disgust were running through his mind.

"Wait...you're...Pit's girlfriend? Pit...has a girlfriend. A girl...is dating Pit."

"Yes. I'm Pit's girlfriend. What's makes that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's Pit! He's a loser. The definition of trash. How can anybody like someone as annoying as that idiot?"

"Hey! Don't talk about Pit that way. I love him! He's funny, strong, brave, and he's just so adorable!" Robin gushed about Pit.

Hades was started to get really disgusted. "Oh come on! There are so many better options to choose from. You decided to go inside the trashcan to find yourself a boyfriend. Just like the author's love for Daisy, you both have shit taste." Hades facepalmed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Author?" Robin looked confused at Hades words. Bayonetta had some awareness but she simply shook her head in disappointment at the mention of the author.

"Enough talk! You're not getting those two back! Their souls will be mine! Demons! Attack!"

Hades' demons came charging towards Bayonetta and Robin.

"All this talk about trash reminds me of the next destination these demons' heads are headed to." Bayonetta said with her usual confident smirk.

A giant demon came with a giant spear and tries to impale Bayonetta. Bayonetta back flips out of the way and the spear gets stuck to the ground. Bayonetta hits the giant with a flurry of kicks and roundhouse kicks him into the lava. Demons were beginning to surround Bayonetta. Bayonetta jumps on the giant spear and spins around it like a stripper while shooting all the demons around her. Bayonetta jumps off the spear and dive kicks a Cyclops into the lava. A giant demon misses Bayonetta with his punches. Bayonetta cartwheel kicks the giant and Madama Butterfly's fist uppercuts him to the ceiling where he gets impaled by the stalagmites hanging from above. A Cyclops swings his club at Bayonetta. She ducks under it with a sideway split and punch the demon in the balls. The Cyclops screamed in a high pitched voice and Bayonetta shoots it in the eye with her guns.

All the demons ran away in fear from Bayonetta causing Hades to facepalm.

"Really guys? Damn…I'll admit…you're definitely a problem. But don't think I'll allow you to get through me so easily. I got some business to check up on." Hades leaves to go back to Pit and Corrin.

"Geez. Talk about a slaughter house." Robin shuddered.

"They haven't seen anything yet. Now come on. Let's get through this already."

Bayonetta was starting to feel impatient. She wanted to save Corrin as quickly as she can. Robin followed behind the Umbra Witch and the two continued forward.

* * *

 _Kamui was lying down on the ground unconscious. She starts to slowly open eyes and regain her conscious. She stands up from the ground and holds her as it was hurting from a migraine. Kamui looked around her. Everything was dark, empty, no one else present but her. Where was she? Could she be having another nightmare?_

 _"What...What is this place?" Kamui asked._

 _"She has awoken." A voice echoed._

 _Kamui looked around frantically. Wondering where the voice came from. "Who said that? Show yourself!" Kamui demanded._

 _Five red portals appeared in front of Kamui. Different demons emerged from the portals. Kamui had an uneasy feeling staring at all the demons. Pain, a large blue mechanical demon with iron wheels. Malicious, a bird-like demon. Pride, a more dangerous variant of Pain, but was recolored and had flames around it. Fury, a demonic bird with bat wings, the head of a dragon, and the tail of a snake. Last of them was Hatred. A Hideous demon with a scythe in his hand and one behind his back._

 _"Kamui. It's so good to see you." All the demons said in unison._

 _"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"_

 _"We are your demons." All the demons replied._

 _"I am Pain. I feed on the subconscious feelings of hurt in your soul. The pain that you feel knowing that your brother will never share the same feelings for you. It's delicious." Pain laughed._

 _"H-How...No...You're wrong." Kamui backed away slowly._

 _"Soon he'll be taken away and you'll be left hopeless. I can just imagine the regret you'll feel when you allow him to walk away without telling him your feelings." Malicious said._

 _"You still hold on to your pitiful pride. The scars on your body still haunts you don't they? You hated your father and Iago for what they did to Corrin. It must've good to finally kill the bastard Iago. The power. The lust. His blood on your sword satisfied you." Pride said._

 _"I know you can't bare the sight of your brother with that witch. She's already taken his first kiss. Didn't know that did you? Doesn't that make you furious knowing that you'll never be your brother's first?" Fury asked in a mocking tone._

 _"Your hatred for Bayonetta…it's driving you to madness. Would you kill her? What would Corrin think if you killed his one true love?" Hatred laughed._

 _All the demons laughed together. Kamui was shaking with tears running down her face. She trembles to the ground and covers her face._

 _"S-Stop! Stop! W-What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?!" Kamui yelled._

 _"You have something we desire." Hatred said._

 _"Your soul!" Malicious yelled._

 _"And we won't stop until we drag you down to hell!" Pain yelled._

 _The demons started to approach Kamui. Kamui tried crawling away from the demons. Her face was filled with fear. Her body just couldn't stand up. The demons just kept creeping closer and closer. Reaching their arms out to grab Kamui._

 _"No...No please! Stop! No! Leave me alone!" Kamui yelled._

Kamui wakes up. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was heavy. Cloud got out of his chair and put his hands on Kamui's shoulders.

"Kamui! What happened? Is everything alright?" Cloud asked with worry.

"Cloud? Where...Where am I?"

"You're in the emergency room. You fell unconscious after the invasion and I brought you inside. You're severely injured."

Kamui looks down at her torso and sees the bandages wrapped around it. Blood was stained on the bandages. Kamui tries to move, but a sharp pain prevented her from moving any forward.

"Where's Corrin?" Kamui asked.

"Unfortunately he's still in the Underworld along with Pit. Robin and Bayonetta went there to save them both. Not sure when they'll be back."

"Bayonetta..." Kamui said silently. Bayonetta is actually going out her way to save her brother? Something felt off about that to Kamui.

"You should take it for the rest of the night. I'll be on the lookout for those two. I'll...I'll leave you alone."

The ex-SOLDIER was terrible at maintaining a conversation. All he could do was be brief with Kamui without looking like fool. Cloud was about to leave out of the emergency room when Kamui quickly grabbed Cloud by the wrist. He flinched at the sudden touch. Her hands were still very cold as if she was on the verge of death…yet she was still alive.

"Cloud...I can't thank you enough for helping me...I could've died..."

"I wouldn't allow you to die. I care about you. Also, you should be alive to see your brother alive..."

Cloud left the emergency room in a hurry. If he continued to talk to her, his face would start to turn red in shame. He had told Bayonetta he was going to be on the lookout and he wasn't going to slack off because of his heart skipping a beat just slightly.

Kamui sat there with many emotions running through her mind. Those demons. Were they real? They said they were coming for her soul. Kamui didn't know what to think.

* * *

Corrin was in tears. He's been crying for the past few minutes. The Nohrian prince couldn't stop thinking about his sister and Bayonetta. He feared for the worst that his sister may be dead. He wondered if Bayonetta was actually coming to save him. Corrin cried louder. All the demons were covering their ears from Corrin's wailing. One demon slammed his head on the ground until he eventually died while another jumped into the lava.

"DAMN IT! HE'S STILL CRYING?! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!" Hades yelled with his ears covered.

"Well you were the one who killed his sister." Pit said.

"I didn't do anything. If you're going to blame anybody, blame the actually murderer." Hades points at the demon with the blades on his arms.

"I was just following your orders Lord Hades." The demon reminded him.

"Yes I know. However, I'm not losing my hearing because of the responsibility I gave you. So I'm going to have to do this." Hades snapped his fingers.

A tentacle emerged from the lava and wrapped itself around the demons neck. The demon was dragged down to the lava. The demon screamed in agony as he tried to pull away while his skin was getting melted off.

"I killed your sister murderer. Happy now kiddo?" Hades asked.

Corrin stopped crying for a little bit. He was still sniffling and tears were still falling from his eyes.

"I want to go home..." Corrin said.

"Can't help you there. I still need a soul to eat. Also Pit, I got a question to ask. How the hell did you manage to get a girlfriend?"

"Wait...How do you know about Robin?" Pit asked confused.

"I was greeting the two uninvited guest that came down here. Come to find out it's your girlfriend along with a witch."

"Robin is in the Underworld?!"

"Cere is here too?!" Corrin looked up with shocked.

"Unfortunately. They're here to put a damper on my plans and save you. I'm going to allow that to happen. This was my perfect chance to finally obtain two pure souls. I won't allow that to be taken away." Hades said.

"Hate to break it to you Hades, but you're out of luck getting my soul." Pit smirked.

"What are you on about?" Hades wondered.

"My soul isn't pure anymore. Robin already took my virginity."

Hades face slowly turns into disgust. "You...You had sex? You...Pit...had sex with a woman? H-How? I don't understand. How trashier can she be?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to about Robin that way! She's an amazing girlfriend! Since she took my virginity! That means my soul is of no use to you." Pit laughed triumphantly.

"I think I'm going to throw up. You're right Pitty. You are of no use to me since your soul is tainted. The dragon prince however is still clean." Hades grinned.

"Uh oh..." Corrin gulped.

"Demons! Seize the dragon prince!" Hades ordered. All the demons slowly approached Pit and Corrin. Corrin was shaking in fear while Pit had an idea in head. Pit looked at one of the demons who had a blade boomerang in his hand.

"Hey! How good are you at chucking the boomerang?" Pit asked the demon.

"Me? I think I'm pretty good. I'll show you." The demon threw his boomerang and it cuts Pit's arms free and then it comes back and cuts his legs free.

Pit lands on the ground and looks at the demons with a large grin on his face. All the demons stared at the unchained. They realized they just fucked up. Pit grabs Palutena's bow and he starts cutting through the demons. The demons started to surround Pit and charge after him. Pit spins Palutena's bow with his hand and knocks all the demons away. Pit goes over to Corrin and cuts him free from the chains.

"Really guys? This is the second time you've fucked up on something simple. Now I got to increase the security of this place. Don't think you're leaving with the dragon that easily? I also have to keep my eye on those two ladies. I'll be right back." Hades goes to deal with Bayonetta and Robin.

"Alright. Now we have to find our way out of here? Do you have a weapon Corrin?" Pit asked.

"Unfortunately no. All I have is my staff. It only heals..."

"Damn it! I have to escort you through this place now. I hate escort missions! They ruin everything!" Pit whined.

Corrin didn't take that comment well. In fact, he looked ready to cry again at the idea that he was useless without the ability to transform into a dragon or fight back with a sword. "I'm sorry for being so useless..."

"Don't be so down Corrin. Just stay by my side and I'll protect you."

Pit and Corrin go to find their way out of the Underworld.

* * *

Bayonetta and Robin continued walking through the Underworld. The two hasn't said anything to each other for a while. Robin decides to break the silence between her and the Umbra Witch.

"Bayonetta, you care for Corrin a lot, do you?" Robin asked. Bayonetta didn't respond, but she was still listening to what Robin had to say to her. "Uh, I know you probably don't want to talk to me. I just wanted to say that you going out of your way to save Corrin. Made me realize that you're not as evil as I thought you were." Bayonetta turned her eyes to Robin. "I want to apologize for how I acted when I first met you. The way I acted was really immature of me."

"Robin right? I accept your apology. Don't worry about it. You just wanted to protect the one you care for. I know that feeling myself. Slapping me was where you made your mistake."

"Heh. Sorry about that." Robin rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"I'm up for burying the hatchet and moving on. Is that alright with you?" Bayonetta smirked at Robin.

"Yeah. Sure." Robin smiled at Bayonetta.

"Oh how cute. You two made up." Hades said.

"Hades! What do you want now?" Robin asked.

"You know me! I have to do my evil duties. However, I have to rack up the different of this stage. Since my regular army are clearly incapable of taking care of you two. I'll have to send out my "special demons"."

"I don't care what you throw at me. I'll thrash any demon who thinks they can fuck with me." Bayonetta pulls out her guns.

"Oh really? Well to my knowledge, it is a known fact that women hate bugs. So I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to show you my bug collection."

Hades whistles to call his bug demons. Robin and Bayonetta started to hear a buzzing sound coming towards them. A swarm of moth demons came flying towards Bayonetta and Robin. There were giant cockroaches and spiders crawling on the ground and on the walls. The giant cockroaches had acid dripping from their mouths. Bayonetta cringed at the sight of the cockroaches. She hated cockroaches.

"I...I think I'm going to be sick." Bayonetta said in disgust.

"We...We have to fight through this. Just don't freak out. T-They're just bugs. Oh how I wish it easy to lie to you about how easy it is to get over bugs." Robin shook in fear.

Bayonetta started shooting at the moths in the sky. The moths exploded in pieces with every shot Bayonetta got on them. Robin swung her Levin Sword at the cockroaches cutting them in half. The spiders shot their webs at Robin. Robin puts up a fire wall in front of her to block the web shots. Robin shot Elthunders at the spiders knocking them into the lava. A cockroach started shooting acid at Robin. Robin dodge roll away and starts cutting the cockroach into piece with Elwind. Bayonetta slams her foot to the ground and Madama Butterfly's heel stomped on the rest of the cockroaches.

"If I have to see another cockroach again, I think I'll puke." Robin covered her mouth in disgust.

"Well there's goes my years' worth of bug hunting. Alright, you've got me this time. This isn't over yet! I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Hades laughed as he left Bayonetta and Robin alone.

"We have to be getting close to Pit and Corrin. We should hurry before anything else goes wrong." Robin said.

"I agree. I just wanted to get this over with. Anything to get my mind of those damn cockroaches."

"So you do have something you're afraid of..." Robin smirked.

"I-I'm not afraid. I just find them annoying. Don't get any wrong ideas." Bayonetta blushed with embarrassment.

"Whatever." Robin giggled to herself. She had something to tease Bayonetta about.

* * *

All the demons were on the lookout for Corrin and Pit. Every exit of each area of the Underworld was being guarded by a giant to prevent Pit and Corrin from escaping. The two were hiding behind a giant rock and Pit was scoping out the area.

"Geez. Hades really got this place under maximum security. There's no way we can sneak by these guys without a fight."

"Are we going to make it Pit?" Corrin asked with worry.

"Of course we are. I won't allow Hades to catch either of us. Hopefully we can meet up with Robin and Bayo. Which reminds me, are you still a virgin?!"

"Y-Yes." Corrin whispered while he blushed.

"Bayo and you didn't have sex yet?! Geez, I thought you two were dating already."

"T-That's not it at all. Cere and I are just really good friends. Also, I would never have intercourse outside of marriage. It's not right and it's impure..."

"Are you serious?! What about that date everyone at the mansion set up for you two?!"

"A date?! I just wanted to take Cere out to eat."

Pit started to get frustrated with the Nohrian Prince. "Oh, Lady Palutena…please help this poor soul! So she does all the flirting, petting and ear rubbing and you two aren't even dating?! What the hell Corrin?!"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Geez! I can't believe this! All of this teasing and flirtation and you're still only friends?! Ugh! Gives me a headache!" Pit facepalmed and shook his head. "I almost feel sorry for her for choosing someone as oblivious as you…almost…"

Before Pit could say anything else, a giant demon lifts up the rock him and Corrin were hiding behind. Pit and Corrin looked in horror as they look at all the demons staring at them with evil grins.

"Uh oh..." Corrin said.

"I think I may have spoken way too loud...Corrin..."

"Yes, Pit?"

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HELL!" Pit grabs Corrin wrist and the two starts running quickly. All the demons were behind him screaming battle cries chasing after the angel and the prince.

* * *

Robin and Bayonetta approach a circular platform with lava surrounding it. There was a door at the other side of the platform. There was a small path to the circular platform that was only able to hold one person. Bayonetta felt a little uneasy. Robin walked through the path and made it to the circular platform.

 _"Something isn't right. Why is there just this one singular platform?"_ Bayonetta wondered.

A fire wall was made around the circular platform separating Robin and Bayonetta. Robin was getting worried.

"Bayo!" Robin yelled.

Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's fist to punch through the fire wall. The fire wall negated the punch, not allowing Bayonetta to punch through it. "…Looks like I can't go through it."

Hades appears laughing evilly. "Nice try witch! Now that you're out of the way, I can get rid of the girl more easily!"

"Let me out of here Hades!" Robin yelled.

"But if I did that, my pet wouldn't have a toy to play with." Hades grinned.

Something was beginning to emerge from the lava. Multiple tentacles came out of the lava. Robin turned around and looked in shock and awe as she looks at the tentacle demon towering over her. The tentacle demon lets out a large roar.

"This is my pet. My beloved tentacle monster Squash! And he just loves to play with human girls! He's been such a good boy today that I thought I'd surprise him with a special gift. Go on my pet! Claim your prize! Try not to get too messy now." Hades laughed.

The tentacles started to slowly approach Robin. She didn't move her body. There was just something preventing her from pulling out her tomes and attacking the tentacle demon.

 _"Why...Why can't I move? W-Why am I just allowing this thing to come after me?"_ Robin thought.

The demon wrapped his tentacles around Robin hands and feet. The demon lifts Robin up to the level of its face. The demon uses his tentacles to rip off Robin's clothing, leaving her to only her purple panties. Robin didn't fight back or resist.

 _"Oh no...my fetish. I-I-It's going to happen to me. I...I can't control myself. Why am I not fighting it? No...I can't...I...want it."_

The demon wrapped its tentacles around Robin's breasts, squeezing them tightly. Robin winced trying to hold in her moans. Two more tentacles in the shape of a mouth started licking at Robin's nipples. Two more tentacles were behind Robin smacking her butt, giving both of her cheeks a red marks. One tentacle was rubbing Robin's private area outside of her panties. Robin's panties became soaking wet from the action. Her face was blushing red, her breathing was heavy, and her temperature was rising. She felt woozy like she was on the verge of fainting. Her heart pounded at the thought of the demon actually penetrating her.

 _"I-It's playing with me. Toying with my body. My pussy is dripping. There's no use fighting this. My body knows what it wants."_

A penis shaped tentacle move towards Robin face. _"I...I want to taste it. I'll make it feel really good."_

Robin willingly opened her mouth and lets the tentacle inside of her mouth. Robin mind was going blank. She couldn't think of anything else beside the demon that pleasuring her body. Saliva started to drip from Robin's mouth as she slurped and gargled the tentacle penis. The tentacles started to squeeze harder and start tugging on her breast. One tentacle was inside of Robin's panties rubbing her pussy. Robin was in ecstasy. She was a slave to the tentacles fondling her body.

Hades looked on at his tentacle demon raping Robin. Although, something looked a little off to him _. "She's...not struggling. Her face is...She's not screaming and crying in agony. What the hell is going on here?! This isn't what I expected."_

 _"Yes! Please! Give it to me! I love it!"_ Robin screamed in her head. Robin grabbed the tentacle penis and started to stroke it and bop her head as she started to take it deeper in her throat.

Hades started to get disgusting at the sight he was seeing. "Stop! Stop! STOP! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Hades screamed.

The tentacle demon withdrew its tentacles from Robin's body and put her down to the floor. Robin started to slowly regain her mind. "W-What? What happened?" Robin held her head.

"What in the actually living fuck is wrong with you, you sick psychopathic freak?! I send a tentacle demon to rape you and you enjoy it?! That's three strikes missy! First your boyfriend is that trashy angel, then you have sex with him, and now you enjoy tentacle rape?! You are just the definition of trash! Whoever is related to you must be trash as well. Even my pet is afraid of you!" The tentacle demon shook in fear and swims back down to the lava. "I'm sorry you had to be subjected to this..."thing" Squash. You know what? You two can just move on ahead! I don't ever want to remember this EVER AGAIN!"

Hades leaves Robin and drops the fire wall allowing Bayonetta to get over to the platform.

"So, did you have fun with your new friend?" Bayonetta smirked.

"...D-Don't mention this to Pit! I'm already embarrassed that I went a little too far." Robin blushed.

"Don't worry. Secret is safe with me. You did give me something interesting to consider on for...later uses." Bayonetta makes her way towards the exit.

 _"You've really done it this time Robin. Nice job making yourself out to be a generic hentai girl."_ Robin thought to herself darkly. Robin puts on her bra and quickly follows behind Bayonetta. She needed to think of an explanation on why her clothes were ripped and why she was wet. Maybe Pit will be dumb and not notice.

* * *

Pit and Corrin were still running from the horde of demons chasing behind him. The two make it towards an exit and Pit presses a button that was placed on a rock effectively closing the exit.

"Why there is a button that prevents us from catching our victims?!" One demon said from the other side of the exit.

"What is it with super villains and putting all this stuff that can ruin their plans?! Damn it!" Another demon said.

"That was close." Pit said relieved that they could finally catch their breath.

"Yeah…I thought we were goners for sure. Thanks for saving me Pit." Corrin bowed.

"No problem. I told you you'd be fine if you stuck by my side. Now come on. There's a portal that we can use to get back home…"

"Pit, look!"

Corrin pointed at Bayonetta and Robin coming towards them.

"Robin!" Pit yelled and waved at Bayonetta and Robin.

Robin sees her boyfriend waving at her and she runs to him with excitement.

"Pit!" Robin jumps in Pit's arms and hugs him.

"I'm so glad to see you! Hey, why are you in your bra and panties?" Pit raised his eyebrow confused.

Robin started to get nervous and thinks of the escapade she had with Hades' tentacle demon. "U-Uh...there were demon cockroaches shooting acid at us. I threw my clothes to block the acid shots."

"That sounds...weird. At least you're okay though!" Pit smiled.

 _"Oh thank goodness he bought it!"_ Robin felt relieved that her lie worked. It's not like Bayonetta would out her or anything…

Corrin goes up to Bayonetta and hugs her. "Cere! You came for me!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't allow my prince to be left alone and held captive. I guess you can say I'm your knight in shining armor in this case." Bayonetta smirked and pets Corrin's head. He happily leaned into her touch as a response. Pit and Robin observed the odd duo before them realizing that Bayonetta had never acted like this in front of everyone. Her petting was saved for when she thought the two were alone, but seeing the small smile creep on her lips as she messed with Corrin's hair gave the impression she didn't care at this point. It almost made Robin jealous how close the two were in such a short amount of time.

"Geez Pit. How am I supposed to be your knight and shining armor if you go out and save yourself?" Robin pouted.

"It's Hades. He's just like every other super villain. In the end, they'll lose to the hero."

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A trash pairing and a shotacon pairing. That dweeb of an author must really love to shove his trash in people's face." Hades could be heard complaining in the distance.

"I still don't know who the fuck you're talking about!" Robin yelled.

"What's a shotacon?" Corrin asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it." Bayonetta and Pit responded.

"Enough of this! Don't think you're going to get away that easy! I'll trap you all down here! I won't allow that prince's soul to get away from me!"

Hades causes the Underworld to shake and stalagmites falling from the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here! The portal is just up there!" Pit pointed at the portal.

The four smashers started running towards the portal dodging the rocks falling from the ceiling. They were getting closer to the portal. Hades started to grow impatient with his failed attempts.

"You're not leaving until I have your soul!"

Hades throws a demon sword aiming for Corrin. Bayonetta stands in front of Corrin and takes the sword to her gut. She winced in pain not expecting the sword to go all the way through her outfit.

"Cere!" Corrin cried out in horror.

"Don't worry…it's just a flesh wound." Bayonetta smirked. Bayonetta takes out the demon sword from her gut and throws down on the ground. She had to stop herself from making any other noise doing so. She didn't want Corrin to panic and she could see it in his eyes that he looked ready to cry.

The Smashers make it through the portal and the portal closes. Hades sighed realizing that because he wasn't being serious that he failed his mission.

"Damn, there goes my chance of getting a soul… Don't think you're safe little prince. I will return and your soul will be mine!"

"Sorry Lord Hades." All the demons bowed with disappointment.

"Don't worry about it everyone. You did your best today. We just have to work out a few things. We will come back stronger! Those Smash idiots won't know what hit them when we strike back! The Underworld will reign supreme!"

All the demons cheered for Hades and chanted his name. Hades basks in the glory of his demons worshipping him. He still had a plan that was ready for action, but he needed to start thinking in advance.

* * *

The four Smashers made it back to their world. It was still night time and everyone else was still inside.

"We're back! Oh how I've missed the feeling of walking on grass again!" Pit cheered.

Robin picks Pit up bridal style. "And I missed my amazing angel boyfriend." Robin smiled.

"I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work." Pit smirked.

Robin giggled. "A reward sounds nice." Robin turns to Bayonetta. "Bayonetta. Thank you for your help."

"It's no problem dear. Now you two lovelies have fun now."

Bayonetta waved at the two lovers as Robin carried Pit back towards the mansion.

"Are you alright, Corrin?" Bayonetta asked the prince.

"I'm okay, but you're hurt!"

"It's a flesh wound. I'm fine."

"No! I can't let you go with that injury you have! You have to take off your top so I can heal you!"

"U-Uh...Whatever you say dear…"

Bayonetta felt a little weird about Corrin just ordering her to take off her top. Bayonetta uncovers her upper body and reveals a cut through her body. She felt slightly embarrassed that she was standing topless in front of Corrin.

"Cere, how did you manage to survive that? I-I thought that was going to kill you…" Corrin's voice trailed off when he said this. The way Bayonetta had stood in front of him mirrored the way his mother had taken the fatal blow that was meant for him…

"…My suit is made out of my hair. I'm not able to die by normal attacks or get impaled by swords."

Corrin works his magic and quickly healed Bayonetta with his staff. A warm light wrapped around her injury and in a few minutes, the wound was gone. Bayonetta felt a little light headed from the spell or maybe it was something else inside of her that was reacting to Corrin's magic. She quickly covers her upper body again.

"Even so, you should be more careful! That was really dangerous Cere! You could've really gotten hurt! You really scared me! I thought you go-"

Corrin got interrupted by Bayonetta lips connecting to his. Corrin was caught by surprise. His heart was racing and his face was left red after Bayonetta broke the kiss.

"That was my thank you present for caring about me and healing me. I appreciate it dear."

Bayonetta smirked at Corrin as she pet his head again. Bayonetta walks away from Corrin and makes her way towards the mansion.

 _"S-She kissed me. She also came to save my life. This...This is just like in those fairytale books. My heart won't stop beating. I...I-I think I may be in love with Cere. I am. I do love Cere."_ Corrin thought. "Cere!"

"Yes?" Bayonetta turned around confused. Well…not as much confused as surprised. Her expression was difficult to read though.

Corrin stood there in silence. He was having a hard time to form words in his mouth. "N-Never mind."

Bayonetta smirked at Corrin. "If you have anything to tell me, let me know, dear. You know you can tell me anything."

Bayonetta goes back inside the mansion ready to hit the lights after that workout in the Underworld leaving Corrin alone.

"Cere...I may not be able to put into words now, but I know my feelings are true for you. I do have strong feelings for you. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Corrin thought to himself as he ended up placing his fingers where Bayonetta had kissed him. His face remained red that it looked like he had a fever to any onlookers. He didn't care though. He was going to cherish this moment for a while.


End file.
